When she Arrives'
by Jones'Miss
Summary: Edward Cullen, jock extrodinaire, but with some eventful twist,or twists. will he change his ways? ALL HUMAN, hopefully better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1 Edwards'

Hey so this is my first ever fanfic and I hope you like it…

**About the Story****; **

**Edward Cullen. Jock extraordinaire; gets put in place by his current girlfriend. Jasper, Rosalie and Edward all to (COLLEGE). Jasper and Rosalie are Cousins. They are all very close in friendship, but some new attendees threaten to change their lives forever. ALL HUMAN.**

**Chapter One**

**Edwards P.O.V**

We were down by two points. With one minute to go. We had to win this, everything depended on this. And it was my job to do this. I, Edward Cullen, had to win this game, for my team, for me, for my college, and for the beautiful woman I call my Girlfriend. I had a plan; I pulled my team in for the final huddle of the match. This was our last chance at winning the title.

In a steer tone I said, not too loud so the other team couldn't hear me "Right team listen up we want to win this right?" Jasper roared back "Damn Right we do" I was happy with that reaction

"Good listen up, I'm going to make a line shot and create a loop, Jasper you run down field, Newton, Crowley take out the two big defensive's" they nodded their heads at me they couldn't disagree with their captain. I didn't mind sending Newton to a death trap, I never liked Newton anyway; he is always gawping over my girl. Well I hope this is good, she is wearing her tinsy weensy Cheerleader Uni-form, which I loved.

I shouted "Break"

The woman of my dreams, perfect curves in the right places, her beautiful long hair just past her shoulders. She was hot as hell and she was mine. Well for the past month, but we had a few flings before. I turned to look at her, her perfect Hazel eyes boring into mine. She blew me a kiss with those plump red lips and winked. She could turn me on doing anything; she was that sexy and confident.

We got back to the game; we were all in position, one last check. Everyone was ready, I nodded my head to my team, "Hut" I bellowed and the game was under way. Everything went to plan and we got the final touchdown with 6 seconds to spare.

Everyone was going mental, just then she came running over to me. She placed one hand around my neck, and the other tangled in my hair. She pushed up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips hungrily against mine. I was taken back about how hungry she was for me. I liked it. I recovered and went into full frontal. God she was brilliant. I squeezed her waist tightly and picked her up, just as we broke away from air, I caught Newton in my peripheral vision; he was stood their shocked with his mouth wide open. I couldn't hold back the smile that turned up on my lips.

"Awww. Your smiling baby, I didn't know that my kiss was that good?" Rosalie asked me. Yes, that you heard right, Rosalie Hale was my girlfriend, with her beautiful blonde hair, stunning figure, hazel eyes that melted me.

**1 week later.**

Rose and I went out for a drink. That's another thing I love about her, she knows how to handle a good pint. Of-course Jasper came with us, he's still looking for his Mrs. Right, and yes he _still_ has his virtue and never complains. I also never walked in on him and a girl ever, or him and mini Jasper. That boy has not lived until he has had sex.

Rose and I both have a reputable reputation. She is seen as easy, she's not, but she is not frigid though. If she doesn't want you, boy can that girl pack a punch. I am seen as some sort of god to men in the school and to girls', sex on legs; I don't like it. I mean I'm not exactly innocent but I am not some man-whore, no I leave that to Tyler Crowley. He has seen a lot a tail, and loves it. Personally I would rather be celibate then be him. I look at my sexual encounters and practice for when I find _HER_. I want it to be perfect for her and me not to mess up and it being awkward. Although I loved Rosalie, she was defiantly not _HER_, no she is special, someone like I have never seen before, breathtakingly beautiful. I don't know if I ever will find this woman but I sure hope I do.

*

I drove Rose and Jazz to the new club in town, Liquid. The name was a bit off putting for me but Rose insisted, she wore a tiny denim mini skirt that makes her legs look twice as long as they usually do, and a tight fitted white tank top with a black waist coast, and don't forget a killer pair of heels just to make me salivate over her some more. Rose dresses Sexy, but not Trampy Sexy, unlike my Ex Jessica, she was a total slut, I can't believe I even went out with her. We arrived at the club quickly, as I was speeding most of the way there, Rose never complained about my driving, she seemed to like the steed.

*

It was nice inside the club. I saw someone emerging out of the dance floor with a girl at his side.

"Cullen, glad you made it! Make yourself at home" Tyler Crowley said between staring at my girlfriends' breast and panting.

"Rosalie, your looking fine, Mmmm, very fine. Wouldn't say I wouldn't" he sneered with a supposedly seductive smile and wink. Anger pulsed through me, I clenched my fists into balls ready to punch him if he says anything more, and my jaw is clenched shut.

"Well, Tyler..." Rosalie answered back, she was just as livid as I was; she was slightly more dangerous though. "I defiantly would say I wouldn't and if you don't get you skanky eye off my breasts the only thing you will be seeing for the next 2 weeks is the ceiling of your hospital room."

With that we walked away. We had, had a few rounds a hearty conversation, until Jasper, suddenly stiffened; he sat completely upright, with his eyes ogling towards the entrance of the club. He was completely mesmerised.

"What Jazz has your Mrs' Right just come through the door?" I asked mocking him in every word.

Jasper swallowed loudly and answered me. "I think she has" he said with his voice slightly lower then it usually is. I chuckled at him. He didn't hear me as he got up and walked into the dance floor without a second glance. It was just me and rose, finally time to finish what we started earlier.

"I'm going to the bathroom I'll be back soon" Rose gave me a peck on the cheek and was away. Great I'm all by myself. I might go and find Tyler see what he's up to, then again maybe not. I chuckled to myself at that.

**Rosalie P.O.V**

"I'm going to the bathroom I'll be back soon" I gave Edward a quick peck on the cheek to keep him guessing for later.

I was on my way to the bathroom, pushing through many different crowds of people, it didn't matter though, I had the best looking man in school and he was mine.

When I was just about to walk into the corridor to go to the toilets, I felt someone graze my arm with their hand, then I felt someone tug on my arm, I turned around thinking it would be Edward cheeky minx can't stay away. It wasn't, he was 6 ft 3 with a scrawny yet muscular body, and his face was cover by shadows and his long gleaming black hair. I pulled my wrist from his grasp and went into the toilets.

What a jerk? What the hell was wrong with him? He's lucky he didn't get a punch. I'm known for my infamous right hook that has put many a boy back into place. I touched up my makeup and applied a new layer of lip gloss. As I walked out I noticed Edward was not where we were sat and Jasper was nowhere in sight. So I headed towards the dance floor to find him there. I slowly made my way towards the dance floor, maybe I would find my Eddie in here.

I couldn't see him anywhere, but the music was too good to go without a dance to. Maybe I would bump into Jasper and his 'lover girl'. I had just made it into the centre of the dance floor, when I saw it. Jasper! He had a miniscule pixie like figure extremely close to him, they were dancing slowly together, looking into each other's eyes, and their eyes were not full of lust but of love. Jasper adored this small woman.

Suddenly the small pixie like woman looked my way and gave me a warm smile and a friendly wave; I think Jasper may have spoken about us. I smiled back just as warmly. I didn't feel weird at all, it felt natural. I guessed by the way that she was dressed; she was a shopaholic, which was god for me; I may have a new shopping buddy; don't get me wrong it is fun dragging Jasper and Edward around the shops; but to have someone who wants to shop as much as me would be a lot more fun.

I looked away to give them their privacy and carried on dancing for the rest of the song. After that I was knackered and was in dire need of a drink. I will go and find Edward see what he's been up to.

I was just coming toward the edge of the dance floor. Again, someone pulled at my wrist this time, more vigorous. What is it with the guys tonight?

"I saw you dancing, dance with me?" the same man as before asked me, with an extremely rude twist in his voice.

I screamed at that asshole that still had hold of my wrist "Look, I don't want to dance with you and let the fuck go of my wrist"; he gripped it so tight it was painful.

"Oh, but you know you do" he smiled a disgusting smile. "You have some spunk, that'll just make you so much more fun to fuck" he spoke like I was some trash he had just picked up. I looked around frantically for Edwards, he would save me.

"Let the fuck go of me" my voice see with the disgust at him. "Let Go!"

Before I could do anything, meaning give that bastard the best right hook of my life. He cut me off with his vicious words.

"Listen, you little bitch" with that he slapped me hard across my face "you will do as I say, and I say dance with me, now DANCE!" his voice made me writhe, he was sickening.

Before I had a chance to recover from that I felt, a pair of strong arms wrap around my body from behind. Confused; I was sure this wasn't Edward then the person said "Honey is this man bothering you?" No he didn't just call me honey, but then the face on that bastards face, I couldn't care less this person had called me honey. I will let it go, seeing as this man he's just saved me from THAT.

The bastard scowled, while whispering to me under his breath, so the guy around my waist couldn't hear. "You will be mine bitch" I turn slowly around to thank my hero for my saviour.

As I turn around I notice these are not arms I thought they would be, these arms are HUGE with muscles, his bicep alone must be the size of my thigh. He had cute, thick curly brown hair, which framed his face perfectly. He had the cutest baby face I have ever seen and he was wearing a grin. I smiled in response and open my mouth to say thank you, when I was cut off by this guy. "Sorry but I couldn't let such a beautiful women be harassed like that can I" his big old grin just managed to get even bigger on his face. I wonder what his name may be. "Thank you, you're my hero; but the honey part" I queried this guy.

His smile got even wider he replying in a silly tone "I'm truly sorry if you don't like being called honey, but I didn't know your name, which is?" I answered with too my hast "Rosalie, but you can call me Rose." "Does that make me a lucky person if I get to call you Rose?" He was right; the only people that called me Rose were my family and close friends, so I answered his question "Yes it does, wo-"I was just about to ask him for a dance when he butted in. "so can I buy you a drink?" then two arms wrapped around me for the second time tonight, but I knew these arms, these were Edwards, I was to tell you the truth a little bit disappointed but no, Edwards my boyfriend, but I was cut off my train of thought when Edward kissed me just below the ear and purred in my her with his velvety voice "Gorgeous where have you been?" My Hero's beautiful smile fell right off his face.

"No where" I span in his arms to face him, "the better question is where were have you been; some creep was harassing me!" I knew he hated it when guys did this, but he was so sexy when he was mad, "Was it him?" I was annoyed Edward through it was my hero, I almost shouted "NO" Edward worried with my reaction and said "I'm sorry Rose I just, well you know I hated when guys are like that with you" I sighed and learned into him. Then a growl from right behind me, I turned back to my hero; he was glaring towards the dance floor; I followed his star he was staring at Jasper and the little pixie, I asked "What's wrong?" he with clench teeth "That's my sister, the last guys she went out with was a jerk I'm not letting him break her heart" "he started to get up, I quickly untangled myself from Edward to grab this guy who I still didn't know the name of "That our friend Jasper, you really don't need to worry he is one of the best guys she could have found tonight, isn't he Edward" Edward just nodded. My hero's posture relaxed and turned to me with a grin on his face, "Well that makes me feel better, thanks" he was about to go again, but I couldn't stop myself, I knew this would be winding Edward up, but there was something about him I called out "Wait I didn't get your name?"

Just like to say a massive thank you to my beta, and one of my Bessie's Laughkittykatforever, although that it not her real name. R & r if you want, i would really appreciate good comments or criticisms. Thank you 

Jones'Miss


	2. Chapter 2 Explantions

**When she Arrives'**

**Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight Related. **

**Love to all. [: Especially Laughkittykatforever. **

**Jones'Miss [: **

_**Previously: **__"Well that makes me feel better, thanks" he was about to go again, but I couldn't stop myself, I knew this would be winding Edward up, but there was something about him I called out "Wait I didn't get your name?"_

**Chapter 2.**

**Rosalie POV:**

My big, burly, beautiful hero, turned around with the cutest ever grin on his face. I could not care less about Edward right now; I know I sound horrible but I couldn't explain it. This man that is just about to leave me was never meant to leave me. I beamed at his brilliant smile. I could tell that Edward felt uncomfortable, but I really did not care at all. With a single laugh my hero answered me.

"That unfortunately is for me to know, and you to find out."

A very cheeky grin came about his face, well actually it was straight from ear to ear, and I was still beaming. With that my unnamed hero, turned on his heel and, with a little hesitation walked away from me. As he disappeared into the mess of what should be a dance floor, I couldn't help but feel that a part myself was missing, and to feel whole, I needed my hero. After him Edward meant nothing to me, well not nothing, but we could be friends.

Edward was just sat there deep in thought; I needed to do the same, so I virtually jumped to my feet.

"I need some air, I'll be back soon" I told Edward, and giving him a friendly smile.

I walked away and out of the club, and down the road, into the local coffee shop, yeah coffee will help me think about this. I needed to think about my beautiful hero. Since he saved me from that monster, he hasn't left my mind for a single moment, not even once. Even when I blink he is still there, with his gorgeous grin. I have never believed in love at first sight, but after that I'm starting to believe it. Did I just say that? I can't be in love with him; I mean I don't even know his name. It doesn't even matter. I can't be in love with him. Wait... Can I?

**Edwards POV:**

I didn't realise that Rose had gone, until I noticed her smile at me and walk away. I knew that it was over with Rosalie, I could see it from the way she looked at, who-ever-his-name was, with so much love. It made me realise that true love really did exist. I thought of it only in fairy tales. It's surprised me to think of Rosalie this way. She always said that she never believed in love, I hope she thinks different now. Now, I always said to myself and my REAL parents that I would never stand in the way of true love, and I plan to keep that up. I know what has to happen.

I stayed at the club for a while; I was still completely sober and still grumpy. I was never really happy with Rosalie, I may have gone out with many girls before, but I have never felt a spark, or even most of the time any chemistry. I go out with girls to keep up and appearance and girls want to be the ones to hang of my neck at certain points in the day. I hate it, and I hate having the label 'jock' because it is not me, it's not the person that I am inside, I mean how many 'jocks' do you know that can play the Piano and read classics, if not then why would a 'jock' listen to classical music? It doesn't make any sense to me, but because i am the captain of the football team, it is expected of me to have this appearance, more of a outer shell if you ask me, a cover up for the person inside, although with some of my 'friends' the inside is worse than the outer shell.

Rose has probably gone home to think, I will give her some time.

I got up and made my way to the dance floor, hoping to bump into someone so I wasn't completely alone. I had just reached the edge of the dance floor, when I was bombarded by a very, very happy Jasper. He had that dreamy look on his face, the happiness radiating off him was intoxicating.

He was just staring at me, grinning like a fool. Stupid man, him and his virgin self, can walk away, it's starting to annoy me. Of course I cannot talk as I am one myself, but none of them know that. So I will let them think that, I have gotten pretty far but never have had... well- _it._ Yes, I the great Edward Cullen still get embarrassed about the word sex, don't get too big headed though, I could have had it more times than your grandma. I just chose not to, I want to save myself for _HER; _I wanted it to be special. I let people think that I have had...it, because it keeps up my image, otherwise. How could I be the _king_ of this campus?

Jasper was still staring at me with his crazy massive smile. His bright white teeth were starting to hurt my eyes.

"Ahem." Said in an unfamiliar high pitched voice.

It was obviously female. As it was said a very small girl stepped out from behind Jasper. I say girl, I mean a woman, that's so small she could be a little Pixie. She had short midnight hair that had a slight bluish tint to it. The hair stood out it many random places, a bit like my bronze, but hers was styled that way and it looked like it suited her. She had hazel eyes with an emerald green inner rim, very unique. I bet it suited her. She was beautiful needless to say, but I am not attracted to her, not at all. She had a tiny little body, wrapped in a hot pink dress with a black ribbon thing around the waist. I looked at Jasper and then back to the pixie and I stood there going back and forth between them for while, I did not want to count as it would ruin it. My eyes focused in between them, their hands were intertwined, his big ones wrapped tightly around her miniature ones. It was very sweet, but very confusing.

"Edward. Meet Mary Alice Swan" Jasper stated.

While saying her name his face lit up, brighter than before. I heard a 'humphf' from the girl, and she stepped closer to me.

"Yes, that would be my name, but PLEASE call me Alice; I hate Mary!" the girl said.

She smiled warmly which made me feel allot more comfortable in their presence. She grimaced a little when she said Mary. I had to hold in a chuckle.

"Nice to meet you, Alice. I am Edward, and how do you know my Jasper?" I queried.

"He's going to me my husband" she stated matter-of-factly.

I stood at my friend who always told me he would never get married. And here he is grinned a stupid ear-to-ear grin that could rival an obsessed love struck teenager. She seemed nice enough.

"Well, that's good to know. You and Jasper suit each other very well" I said this politely.

Alice's eyes sparkled as I said the last part. She was so confident about their relationship. I do hope it lasts for them.

We went to sit down for a while, and I got drinks for everybody. A beer for Jasper, a white-wine spritzer for Alice, and a Vodka orange for myself.

I was at the bar when I heard the nasal giggle that sent me into shock it was that bad. I turned towards that nose, only to find my worst nightmare. Lauren Mallory. A dumb-fake-ass-blonde-that-has-a-pea-for-a-brain, oh yeah, she can't flirt. She noticed me and started to walk towards me swaying her hips, it was supposed to be sexy instead; I felt myself gag silently. She also flicked her hair, again trying to be sexy, but all it did was show off her fake hair that had its roots showing. Again the silent gagging.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you here" what she said confused me little bit. "Otherwise I would have worn my shorter dress" said trying to be seductive. And again, I felt the involuntary gagging.

Luckily my drinks appeared just as she went to put her hand on my arm. I said goodnight and ran back to the table as fast as I could. I walked a confusing route back to make sure that she couldn't find me. I sat down on the seat next to Jasper and smiled warmly and Alice. I placed everybody's drinks down. They were a perfect match with each other.

***

I woke up the next day in my room. Rose came back around midnight so I dropped her off at home. I also dropped Alice of at her home. I only had 1 drink last night as I was the designated driver. Alice got a text around one saying that her brother had taken her sister home. She also said that she was adopted so her sister was the same age as her. She was adopted by her Aunt and Uncle but she loved them both as parents. She had an older brother; he was in the same Grade as me, as well as Jasper. Alice and her sister as well as Rosalie were in the Grade below us. We talked for hours last night and I even managed to avoid Lauren for the rest of the night. I was very happy about that.

The only thing that caught my eye was the swirling of wavy mahogany hair, it was so lustrous and beautiful the way in moved to the beat, I could not see the figure it was attached to but the picture of it stuck into my brain, filling my head with imaginations of the girl that the hair belonged to.

In my head she was beautiful, blue maybe green eyes, either way, bright and piercing. Pale subtle skin that felt like velvet to touch she was completely beautiful. A perfect little body, reaching just less than 5' 6 that would fit in perfectly with my own body. We would just fit, you know?

I walked down into the kitchen where I see Jasper. He was looking groggy but still with that blinding smile all over his face.

"Morning" I mumbled still sleepy from the late night.

"Hey dude, want some toast?" even his voice was intoxicatingly happy. I smiled and nodded. Jasper placed 2 more slices of bread into the toaster and sat down.

After a very... dry breakfast, I had a long, long shower, I needed to calm myself down, but all I could think of was that hair. I know it sounds weird but it was just crazy how it can affect me this way. I got dressed, in a simple jeans and striped polo combo. Simple yet stylish, if I went out I could easily get some girls to drool over me, well not literally over me. That would be disgusting.

I was just about to reach my baby – my Volvo – when my phone buzzed quietly inside my pocket. I slid my cell up and read it.

_To: EDWARD_

_From: ROSALIE_

_Hey, are you coming over?_

_Rose xx_

**Hey, hope you enjoyed it. D.w it will get better. Lol**

**If anyone's brain doesn't work the same as mine, Edwards shower, he was tossing himself off. Or 'calming himself down' as i know someone of my mates calls it. **

**Thanks, review if you fancy, I'd love to hear anyone's comments.**

**Hannah – Jones'Miss. [:**


	3. Chapter 3 Corsets'

**When she Arrives'**

**Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight Related. **

**Love to Laughkittykatforever.**

**Jones'Miss [:**

_**Previously: **_I was just about to reach my baby – my Volvo – when my phone buzzed quietly inside my pocket. I slid my cell up and read it.

_To: EDWARD_

_From: ROSALIE_

_Hey, are you coming over?_

_Rose xx_

**Chapter 3.**

**Edwards P.O.V:**

I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, while driving over to Rose's place. But when i got there the feeling increased tenfold. I had a feeling after last night this was coming.

I knocked gently on the door, waited a few seconds and Rose answered it. I walked into her rather large living room, her parents were away so it was just her and Jasper. There was no snoring so i could tell that Jasper was not in. I took a seat on her couch and waited for her to start talking. And as if on cue she did.

"Listen Edward, I don't really know how to say this but..." she trailed off but i knew the ending. And i was okay with it, Rose should be happy and in love, and i made that promise to my mother before she died.

"it's okay, I understand" i said in a calm voice, to help her calm down, she was REALLY wound up.

"Y-you what?" she asked, totally and completely confused.

"I know, you and what-ever-his-name is shared something special last night, and i would never stand in the way of that" I paused for a slight effect. Although as soon as i mention him her eyes glazed over and a dreamy smile came about her face.

"So i say that we should end it, but still stay friends, i mean he sounds like a good guy. And by the way that you are looking now you are thinking about him." She still was supporting the dazed dreamy look.

"Okay" she said before enveloping me into a hug.

We talked for a little while longer and actually had a laugh. I found out that she was crazy about cars, which is very much awesome. I told her a little about a new try out for the football team, he is transferring from Arizona, meant to be a great guard. After a while though we got a little bored, so we decided to steal Jasper back from the crazy little pixie that stole him away from us.

We both hopped into my Volvo, as I drove to where Alice said that she would be keeping him.

The drive was in a comfortable silence sometimes i could hear Rose quietly sing along to a song playing in the background, but otherwise we were both silent. When we arrived we had to double check that it was the right house. It was MASSIVE; it was made out a bright red brick and looked very expensive. We both got out and walked up to the blue door. I knocked on it 3 times and heard a muffled 'I'm coming'.

It wasn't long before the door opened, i looked down to the girl, she was only about 5' 4, she wore what looked like boys clothes but seemed to have the body to go with it. Her hair a mudded brown that should be a haystack piled on top of her head. Thick black rimmed glasses that made her eyes look like they have been put under a microscope. She also has the skin of teenage boy, spotty and pitted. She was not my type at all; she is my kind of invisible.

"H-hi. W-who are you?" she managed to say, she was probably dazzled by myself, most girls are.

"Well, i am Edward and she..." pointing towards Rosalie, while pausing. "... Is Rosalie. We would like Jasper back."

The girl just stood there awestruck. I mean i know we both are hot but no need to gawp at us.

I pushed past her, not wanting to acknowledge her anymore. Went up stairs and walked into the room that i heard any form of noise in. Boy, did i get a shock. There was Jasper in nothing but a pair of boxer-briefs, with a rather large erection to go with it. He was also hand-cuffed to the headboard. I heard giggling from the other side of the room and there was the little pixie, in a little bright green corset and matching lace thong and garter belt. I must admit that girl knew how to dress; she also had a very nice body, but I defiantly wasn't interested in her, that way.

Jasper was now beet-red and struggling to get out of the pink fluffy hand-cuffs that trapped him to the bed. Rose was already in hysterics rolling on the floor, and I was still shocked. Before i realised what i was doing, i had walked forwards unlocked Jasper and was pulling him by his ear out of the door.

"DON'T WORRY, HE'LL BE BACK LATER.!" I shouted after me. Rose in tow. I walked past the girl-thing and marched out of the house, not giving her any notice. I threw Jasper into the back of my Volvo – literally, and drove of back to his house.

Jasper literally sprinted up into his room. I casually strolled into the house, and Rose walked, with her hips moving slightly, entrancing yet not in the slutty way, and by that i mean the way that most girls in our school do it.

I got inside and Jasper was just running down the stairs pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"Want to play some Halo?" he asked while turning his flat screen television on.

"Only if you want to lose!" i quipped.

**Could not think of anything more for this chapter. **

**Thanks if you are reading this.**

**Review, please. But i am not forcing you too, i would just like some feedback. **

**Love.**

**Jones 'Miss. [:**


	4. Chapter 4 Swan's and Puddles

**When She Arrives'**

**Chapter 4.**

**I own nothing Twilight related although the plot is mine.**

**If you are a little confused. I am introducing Bella, Emmett and Alice into the story properly. They have all met in different Circumstances. Edward and Rosalie have met Emmett although they do not know that it is Emmett. He is Rosalie's 'hero' that leads up to Rose and Edward's break up. I never liked that + plus that relationship would have Wayyyyy too much ego. Edward and Jasper have talked to Alice, but she has met Rose but yet to talk to her. Bella, was the girl with the Mahogany hair, that Edward cannot get out of his mind. But she is also the tom boy from the last chapter. Neither Edward, Jasper nor Rosalie has spoken to her. **

**I hope that clears it up abit. Anyway. **

**Bye **

**Jones'Miss. **

_**Previously: **__"Want to play some Halo?" he asked while turning his flat screen television on._

"_Only if you want to lose!" i quipped. _

**Bella P.O.V**

Moving from Arizona was the worst decision i ever made. One week, one week, and my life is getting worse by the day. I have been to a _club_, or so they call it, the only reason Alice wanted me to go is so she could play Bella Barbie, to make it worse, three days in and she's found love. Emmett saved a girl from some creep and no won't stop talking about her. I have already cut myself while chopping vegetables, twice. I have had some boy look at me like i am nothing, i mean it doesn't surprise me, hair like a hay-stack, think black rimmed glasses, that i permanently have to wear, i often steal one of Emmett's tops to laze around in and a pair of comfy sweats. I already have a feeling that i will be an invisible outcast in this new school, 'Forks High school'.

Hi, I'm Bella Swan. You an average person of the world would not acknowledge me unless you want your homework done for you. I know what you're thinking and no, I am not a push over, and no living with Emmett has made it easy to know that if I got into a fight then i would find my way back out with my pride intact, but i have never been in a fight to try it out.

Emmett, how do you describe Emmett? The biggest person you have ever met, not fat, but muscle. 100 per cent pure American muscle, and of course his hair take after Charlie (Mine and Emmett Father) thick, chocolate brown and curly, he has the cutest grin and dimples. Emmett is my older brother, he has always been there for me and i love him.

Charlie, my Father, he has the same hair as Emmett and I, but now with gray flecks coming through, his face slightly creased from his life of laughing either and me or Emmett. A man of very little words but one of the best mean you could ever find.

Alice, My Adoptive sister, abandoned as a baby on the police station doorstep, with a note with the parents names on. Alice was a Brandon, but now she is a Swan and always has been to our family. Her parents were killed in a plane crash not 48 hours after they left her on the door step. She loves us all and we all love the hyper, energetic, and full of life pixie that she is. Her jet black hair is natural and cut short which just adds to the pixie like qualities. She has bright blue eyes, where as Emmett, Charlie, and I all have brown, all different in their own ways though.

Emmett has eyes that are a lighter brown almost topaz, Charlie's eyes have always been guarded, and mine the boring old brown ones, nothing good about them.

Alice became a part of our family a month before i was born, my mother, Renee was heavily pregnant when Charlie picked up little Alice from the door step, she lived with us, only a few weeks old herself, the same day i was unexpectedly born the adoption papers came through. She jokes that were twins because of it, i would love for it to be true. Alice is the best sister anyone could think of, and Emmett the best big brother, although he is very, very protective of myself and Alice alike.

Today is exactly a week since we all moved into the house, a big red bricked house. Everyone else has settled in perfectly; Alice finding herself a boyfriend within 3 days! Emmett making friends with some random lads, and can't stop talking about this girl, supposedly she is an 'angel' with a sexy as hell body, but Emmett can exaggerate sometime, well no, Alot.

As for me settling in I am doing a fine job of being '_invisible Bella' _ but i have had enough of being her, and this new town, however small it is, is the place to start. A new life for me, Bella Swan.

I stepped into my room and sat on my bed with my legs crossed over, deciding to make a list on how to improve my life, my confidence and the way I look. I chose the latter to begin with. Opened up my notepad and started to scribble down something's that needs to be changed to improve the way i look.

_Improving Bella._

_The way I look_

_My hair_

_Wear contact lenses_

_Wear make-up_

_Get my wardrobe re-styled_

_Eat healthier_

_Get a better complexion_

_Get healthier._

After seven points my legs started to get numb, so I stopped. Ran downstairs, tripping on the last step as per usual and landing with a echoing "Oooof"

The next thing i heard was the sound of 2 sets of feet.

Alice and Emmett.

The footsteps came to an abrupt Holt and Emmett burst out laughing, with his booming laugh.

"Watch were your going, Kiddo." He said in between laughs, he know it won't help he just does it patronize me.

Then Alice's Bell like laugh.

"Yeah Bells, be careful hunny, I don't want you to ruin that pretty little face of yours" Alice chastised once she had stopped her laughing.

I grumbled under my breath as i got up and marched straight out of the door into a ice cold wind, hitting me like a wrecking ball, i shivered involuntary taking a few more steps it started to get painfully cold. I thought to myself, better get started on my list, as i was already in sweats then a good way to start would be jogging, ticks 3 boxes on my list. I loved jogging in Arizona, but here it's cold and wet. After a while I pulled my iPod out of my pocket scrolled to my _'Running' Playlist_, i hit random and started to really get into it. Running and Gymnastics are the only sports that i don't have a tendency to trip or fall; i even have co-ordination and _GRACE!_

I have no idea where i am going and why i am running... well i do actually, to make myself better and fitter. I stopped running when i found out of my parents' divorce, meaning i put on weight. Alice said that I still looked pretty, but i was and am unhappy with it. My boobs were becoming less prominent giving me a 13 year old boys shape. Well it is gonna change from now on. I was running along a track that i had no idea where it went, but i just kept on going.

The song on my iPod changed into 'Just Can't Get Enough' by The Saturdays, it made me smile a speed up my pace to the rhythm of the upbeat song, Alice must have added it, although I'm glad she did, it gave me a new amount of energy.

Keeping my quicker pace i started to feel invigorated all i can here is my music and the soft pad of my training shoes of the track. The track is on a side of a road leading somewhere, the where no signpost to even give me a guess.

I didn't care i was finally starting to remember why i loved running so much, i felt so away from the world, it was calming me down i was already wound up from starting school in a few days, making me nervous. I ate being the centre of attention, but on the track it's just me.

Headlight started to come from the distance getting closer and closer. The silver of the car came into view, it was... i couldn't see the make yet.

Now i could it was a Volvo. I kept my pace and tried to focus on running.

Just as the Volvo met with me, I was half way through running past an amazingly large puddle. The car didn't slow down just kept on going at a crazy speed spraying the water sprayed up and drenched me from head to toe.

Great.

I wrung out my t-shirt a little bit and started to run again, grumbling to myself with every step i took.

_**Stupid shiny Volvo, **_

_**Stupid shiny Volvo Owner**_

**Well that it Bella, **

**Review please. **

**Jones'Miss. [:**


End file.
